User talk:DolAmroth123
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 18:56, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy! Characters' age There is no reason to remove the "(aged 89)" remarks from infoboxes, unless they are innaccurate. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 02:24, April 15, 2018 (UTC) What are Edits? Ancalagon142 (talk) 19:25, April 15, 2018 (UTC)Ancalagon142 Speculating Where is it stated that there were specifically 50 thousand Dwarves in the War of the Last Alliance? Where is it stated how many Orcs died in the Battle of Azanulbizar? Also, where is it said that Durin VIII was possibly the son of Thorin III? Conjecture is not allowed here- and I did see you remove conjecture from other articles. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:03, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Two things Your two recent new articles have been deleted, as they are duplicates of the preexisting ones Army of the Dead and King of the Dead. Don't get ahead of yourself. Also, go back to Mordor Orcs and re-add the image you removed for no reason. Failure to acknowledge this and/or do so will result in a block for a week. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 23:19, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Citing The Silmarillion Concerning this edit: there's no need to mention the names of the two Tolkiens when writing the citation. Refer to this guide for universal reference formats. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:20, June 6, 2018 (UTC) The One Wiki to Rule Them All's All-New Twitter Account Mae Govannen! I just wished to inform you that with the permission and approval of our admin, HiddenVale, I have started the official '''One Wiki to Rule Them All '''Twitter account! So if you have Twitter, we would be most grateful to you if you could follow us there. Here's the link. Hannon le, Mellon! His Love Never Fails! Namárië! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from ���� ������������ �������� ���� ������ ������������. 22:03, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Citing At Battle of Azanulbizar you cited LOTR but without italics. Did you see the References guide I linked? Titles of books are always italicized in conventional English writing, so go correct it. It's a small detail, but if I prolong telling you about it, your errors will accumulate and I have to do more work correcting them. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 04:52, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Citations Evidently you've ignored my messages about the right way to reference books. I've linked the guide containing the correct format before, here on your talk-page, so go and look at it. If there is never evidence that you read/acknowledge messages sent to you from an Admin., you can only be blocked again - because as I explained earlier, '''although' reference format mistakes aren't a big trangression, for I know you could be ignorant anything an Admin. tells you. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 16:39, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Also, plagiarism from Tolkien Gateway is promptly removed here. Another infraction of that too will result in a block. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 16:42, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Mouth of Sauron Where is it stated that "Mordu" was another name for the Mouth of Sauron? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 23:59, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Answer the above question. Inability to see one's own talk-page is not a good thing. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 00:08, July 3, 2018 (UTC)